I'd rather you hate me, for everything I am
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Tohsi Getsuei and her sister are the new girls in Ouran but when Sakura seals Toshi's fate with the host club everything starts to go wrong for her. will the prince fall for the beaten commoner? Tamaki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name- Toshi Getsuei

Looks-

Hair- brown that has been cut and styled to cover her right eye, the back is short and spiky.

Eyes- ice blue

Piercing- snake bite, nose and tongue

Tattoos- spider on left side of neck and him heart agram on right lower arm

Body- slightly curvy but you can't tell as she wraps her chest and wears loose clothes

Personality- sarcastic, funny, very protective of her sister, rebel and a fighter. She finds it hard to trust people and has a short temper.

She is bi and very intelligent. She can play guitar, drums and piano.

Name- Sakura Getsuei

Looks-

Hair- light brown that reaches her waist

Eyes- forest green

Piercing- only ears

Personality- bubbly, happy, smart and lovable

She looks up to Toshi and feels sorry for her, Sakura is girly and skipped a grade

Background info

Their parents always wanted a boy first but when they got a girl they weren't happy. So they raised Toshi as a boy and being a boy is all she knows. The family is very poor and when their mother 'died' in front of Toshi she vowed that she would never act girly. Their father blamed his loves dead on the two girls and tries to beat them but Toshi made a deal with him that he could beat her as much as he wanted as long as he left sakura alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own toshi and sakura nothing and no one else**

* * *

Tugging on my old black tattered converse I sighed only to wince in pain for moving to fast, annoyed that I had to go to a posh school I quickly checked myself in the mirror, I ran my finger through the back of my hair to make it spike better.

I walked down the stairs knowing that the monster had left for work; I'll be dammed if I let him lay one finger on my sister.

I walked into our shit hole of a kitchen, sitting down on a plastic chair I picked up a strawberry pop tart and started to munch on it when my sister danced into the room in her ugly yellow school dress.

A small smile graced my face watching her happily spinning around in the dress, sure I used up my savings and worked my arse off to get it but the look on her face was the only thing that mattered.

"Hey. Marshmallow give that back" I said watching her eat my pop tart

[I can go another day with out eating] I thought getting up and giving her a bag with the only food we had left in the house.

I watched her skip out of the kitchen and out of the front door, sighing. I walked back upstairs to grab my Ipod and book bag.

"COME ON TOSHI!" sakura shouted from outside. Looking down at my ipods glowing screen I let my feet guide me outside.

Seeing the bike I made, I smiled it took me over two years to get the parts and put it together.

"Shit" I mumbled looking at the enormous school, why pink? Shaking my head I stopped my bike and helped my sister off, I didn't want pervs looking at her if she fell off. Still sitting on my bike I looked around to see a crowd starting to form around us, raising my hands to my helmet I heard the girls hold their breath only to let it back out in a dreamy sigh once my helmet was under my arm.

Rolling my eyes not in the mood I got off and dragged my feet to the office with my sister, who was talking or complaining about something, I wasn't listening.

Looking around the office I stuffed my hands in my pockets bored.

"Hello" a woman with red hair and green eyes stuttered as I looked at her with my piercing ice blue eyes; she had to be about 30.

"Can my brother and I have our time tables" sakura asked in her normal bubbly nature

"Oh. sure. Just a minute" she said before she walked over to a grey filing cabinet, still bored and in no hurry to get to class I pulled my old shitty phone out of my pocket and started to play snake on it.

Giggling broke my concentration making me lose; I looked up annoyed I lost to see three giggling girls with hearts above their heads and their eyes wide and glossy. I rolled my eyes putting my phone away and started to play with my lip piercing, turning away from the only girl left standing I was giving my timetable by the blushing red head. I nodded my head in thanks and stepped over to two girls on the floor and walked to class.

I already knew where everything was as I was given a tour by a busty blond and I have to say it was very hard to concentrate.

Dragging my feet into the class room everything became silent when a load of dreamy sighs and some thuds were heard; I scanned the room to see the only empty see was next to two brothers, obviously twins.

"Please tell us about you" the pretty female teacher said looking me over.

"Well, am called Toshi. I have a sister called sakura" I shrugged my shoulders seeing my sister sitting in the back corner of the room made me smirk at her only gaining more dreamy sighs and a squeal or two.

"I fight, skateboard" I said, they didn't need to know everything about me. I walked over to the empty seat and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru and my brother Kaoru" one twin points to himself then to his twin

"Hitachiin" they said at the same time, I looked at them blankly for a few seconds before turning to the teacher ignoring them.

HIKARU POV

I looked at my brother confused then back to the new kid; he would be perfect for the host club. Looking around I found most of the girls eyes glued to him, hell even the teacher was glancing at him every now and again when she thought no one was looking. But how will we get him to join? Looking around the room again my eyes fell on the new girl sat in the back corner when an idea formed in my head.

Sudden light above be made me confused I looked around to see nothing, I raised my hand to hit something, looking up I saw a light bulb. Chuckling nervously I clicked it off.

Once the bell rang I got up and walked over to the new girl with my confused brother following behind me.

"Hi, I'm Hikaru" I said holding my hand out and trying to keep my evil grin at bay.

"Sakura" she said bubbly

"Why don't you come to the host club at dinner, you can meet my friends" I said softly caressing her face into my hands making her blush madly.

"Ok" she stuttered out

"In the third music room" I said walking away with my still confused brother but I wasn't going to tell him until everyone else was there.

Finally the bell for lunch rang; I raced to the third music room with my brother trailing behind me hoping that I would beat sakura there.

Bursting into the room I saw everyone sitting around a table in the middle of the room.

"Slow down" my brother shouted then smacked into me making us both fall to the floor. I looked around to see everyone looking at us confused.

"I know how to get more money into the club" I huffed panting from the marathon of a run. I watched as Kyoya suddenly became interested in what I had to say, figures.

"The new boy, haven't you seen him around? He's making girls drop like fly just by smirking" I said taking a breath

"WHAT how dare he kill those princesses" Tamaki shouted standing up, knocking his chair over.

"He means faints boss" my twin smirked leaning against me as we watched Tamaki deflate.

"Hmm Toshi Getsuei, male, age 16, scholarship, father Andrew john Getsuei, sister sakura Getsuei, mother dead, commoner. That's all it says" Kyoya said with a shrug

"So how do we get him to join?" honey asked hugging usa-chan.

"Wait and see" was all I said. When the doors started to open, we all got into position when we saw a light brown haired girl poke her head through the opening of the door.

"Welcome princess" Tamaki said pulling her in and cupping her face into his hands.

"What's your name princess?" he asked as her face turned bright red.

"s-s-sakura G-Getsuei" she stuttered out her eyes widening.


	3. Chapter 3

SAKURA POV

I happily skipped to the third music room humming to myself; I couldn't wait to make more friends. Opening the door rose petals blew towards me, they tickled my face making me giggle lightly. Opening the door slightly I poked my head in to see six boys standing in front of me smiling when the blond pulled me further into the room.

"Welcome princess" he said taking my face gently into his hands, leaning closer I felt all of my blood rush to my cheeks.

"What's your name princess?" he said making my face turn a darker shade of red, I really wasn't good with boys.

"s-s-sakura G-Getsuei" I managed to stuttered out.

"A beautiful-"

"SAKURA?" I heard Toshi's voice shout making me jump in surprise I felt myself bump into something looking around I saw something very expensive about to smash on the floor, I tried to grab it but I was too late.

YOU'RE POV

Hearing a smash come from the room in front of me, I got worried, I couldn't find sakura anywhere. Swinging the door open, I swotted the stupid petals away; my hard cold eyes landed on sakura bent over a table and six idiots looking at her. Rage floored through me, walking over to my sister I grabbed her and flung her onto my back. After fighting for money and training almost everyday I could run with her on my back with out getting tired and seeing as she was really short it was easy to hold her, she buried her face into the back on my neck as I felt tears trickle down my soft skin.

"Your sister just broke an eight million yen vase that was going to be sold" my cold and harsh eyes snapped to the speaker, I saw him flinch slightly and just continued to write something down in a note pad.

"It was you, who tricked her to come. So she would brake it" my voice sounded dead and cold, my eyes snapping to the twin on the left.

"I'm sorry but-" the blond began to say and the mistake he made was that he placed a hand on my shoulder. I flipped him over and went to walk out of the room but before I could get out of the door the dude with glasses stopped me.

"You will work as a host to pay off the debt or I will get my father to arrest you or chase you out of the country" he said smugly. I didn't care myself but when I felt sakura fall asleep on my back I realised that I couldn't jeopardise her future. I just turned around and grunted.

"You start tomorrow after school"

Sitting on my bike I prided sakura off of me and set her in front of me on the bike, hearing her whimper in her sleep I turned her around so she clung to my front so I could drive off.

[Back to the shit hole] I thought shutting my bike off and carrying my little sister into the 'house'.

Our house only had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and living room. Walking into our room I set her down on her bed, I slept on the floor.

Writing her a note I locked the room door just encase 'father' came home early and drove to the market and I really didn't care that we were missing school. Arriving home I heard crying, instantly I ran upstairs to see the bedroom door had been kicked in, walking into the room I saw sakura curled up in a ball crying. I ran over to her taking her into my arms, I rocked us both back and forth humming softly in her ear until she fell asleep.

Placing her down on the bed I saw a bruise on her right arm, anger boiled my blood. I quickly fixed the door and walked down stairs to see the drunk sitting on the old tattered sofa drinking a beer. I walked up behind him and knocked the beer out of his hand.

"THE FUCK" he shouted looking pissed off.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LEAVE HER ALONE" I growled out, punching him in the stomach. When I remembered that last time I had fought him, he had gone to the police and with my recorded of fighting they didn't believe anything I said to them.

So I just let him beat me. After a very painful hour and half I crawled upstairs to my bedroom door, holding the handle I pulled myself up and staggered into the room as quietly as I could, I had to be strong for sakura. After cleaning my self up I fell asleep next to her.

Waking up I slowly got out of bed being careful as not to re-open any cuts, standing up I walked over to my pile of clothes and got changed I checked my hair in the mirror and played with my lip piercings. Looking down at my sleeping sister i sighed sadly, I hated myself for not protecting her last night.

"Sakura wake up, school" I said gently shaking her.

"Ok onee-san" she muttered getting up, I walked the best I could with out falling, down stairs to make breakfast.

Arriving at school I saw the host club gather around my bike, I rolled my eyes helping sakura off before getting off myself. Ignoring them I walked with my sister to our first lesson when a group of five giggling girl came over, the girl who looked to be the leader stepped forward blushing up a storm.

"H-hi Toshi-kun, I heard y-you w-w-were in the h-host club now" she said holding her hands to her chest, I smirked making the others squeal. I walked up to her fully aware of the host club watching and took her hands in my right, with my left and I delicately caressed her face lightly pulling her closer.

"Of course my flower, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't see you everyday" I said softly leaning closer to her smiling, I heard thuds as her friends and some female by passers fainted.

"I-I-I-I'll s-s-s-see y-you t-t-t-there" she stuttered out looking at me with hearts in her eyes, I nodded slowly letting her go and walked into the classroom with sakura.

"That's not nice Toshi" sakura said pouting

"What?" I asked innocently sitting down in my seat

"You know" she huffed my only reply was a smirk

The school day dragged on, I was not looking forward to the end of school but seeing as the bell rang I slowly got out of my seat and headed for the third music room with sakura on my back sleeping. Those stupid petals were really starting to annoy me, I growled as a petal hit my eye, waking sakura up.

"I'm sorry onee-san" she said into my shoulder.

"it's ok, don't worry about it" I muttered looking around the room to see it looked like a tropical paradise, I looked around confused but made my face stay blank I mean wasn't it only early spring?

"Your so late Toshi where have you been?" the twins said together.

I muttered something that they didn't hear still wondering how they made this happen, I didn't listen to Tamaki blabber about something when I heard Kyoya voice.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club Toshi, be careful of what you say you already owe us eight million yen remember" he said with that smug look on his face, oh how I wanted to punch it off.

I put sakura down when Mori put her on his other shoulder and stared to run around with both my sister and honey on his shoulders.

I felt Tamaki drape his arm over my shoulder blabbering about something else but I couldn't concentrate as I was trying not to punch his lights out as I felt my left eye twitching, I picked his hand up with two fingers and threw it off.

"Don't touch me" I yelled twitching, I hated being touched.

I walked over to the twins watching Tamaki run over to a dark corner.

"Is he always like this?" I asked bored

"Yup" Hikaru said bored

"Anyway plaything we have a spare uniform you can wear" kaoru said grinning over to Hikaru evilly. I really didn't like the quick look both twins shared or the sound of his voice; I was not going to be there play thing. I felt them both grab my arms and run over to some changing room and chucked me in before I could do anything.

"Here" one of the twins said passing me the uniform through the curtain. I took it from his hand and scoffed looking it over. Sighing I took my top off to reveal bandages wrapped around my chest I pulled the white shirt on keeping it un-tucked and I kept the first two buttons undone. I made the tie loose and lower down but I kept on my jeans, belt and converse on. I looked in the mirror and messed with my hair before pulling the jacket on. I walked into the main room to see the club was running I sat down at an empty table; I swung my legs over the chair arms bored.

"Look its Toshi-kun" I looked over to see girls run over to my area.

"Flowers please calm down" I said smoothly

"Why do you call us flowers?" a blushing girl asked, I leaned closer to her pulling her onto my lap.

"Because flowers are fascinating and beautiful and when they bloom they are breathtaking" I said smoothly leaning closer to her face when I noticed that most of my clients had fainted. I moved away from the girl and leaned back in my chair.


End file.
